plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Newspaper Zombie (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Newspaper Zombie (disambiguation). 225px |box title = Newspaper Zombie |strength = 1 |health = 4 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Crazy |tribe = Professional Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When hurt: This gets +4 . |flavor text = Newspapers are an undead medium.}} Newspaper Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play and has 1 /4 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability gives him +4 every time he takes damage. His closest plant counterpart is Hibernating Beary. Origins He is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. His ability is a reference to his ability in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, where he speeds up and eats much faster after his newspaper is destroyed by attacks, but as there is no speed in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, it will only gain strength after taking damage. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Professional Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability: When hurt:' This gets +4 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Newspapers are an undead medium. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Common Update 1.12.6 *Design change: He now loses his newspaper after taking damage once. *Design change: His head is slightly lowered to be behind the newspaper. Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Consider this as the zombie equivalent of Hibernating Beary. However, while Hibernating Beary is harmless when unprovoked, Newspaper Zombie can still fight in the same situation. Since he has less health than Hibernating Beary, you should not expose him to attacks that can severely damage or destroy him, but instead, play him in front of a weak plant (as your opponent will not play one in front of him first). You can also intentionally raise Newspaper Zombie's strength by using "self-harming" zombies like Fireworks Zombie, Gas Giant, and Barrel of Deadbeards, or by taking advantage of Hot Lava or Spikeweed Sector. However, this strategy is rather risky, as there is no knowing of what your opponent will do after you have stuck to it; 1 or 2 health may determine whether Newspaper Zombie survives or not. Also, for the latter, your must have an environment of yours to override theirs, as that is the only way to control them. Electric Boogaloo and have stat-boosting cards that allow Newspaper Zombie to take more damage and get more strength, as well as Frenzy-granting cards, assisting his offensive capability greatly. As Impfinity, Headstone Carver can give Newspaper Zombie a small boost, while Smoke Bomb can move him out of dangerous lanes and onto desired ones. Professor Brainstorm has bonus attack cards; while they do wreak less havoc than giving Newspaper Zombie the Frenzy trait long-term, they allow him to finish your opponent off swiftly if Newspaper Zombie has gained enough strength Since he is a professional zombie, he can be used to boost Zombie Middle Manager's strength or as Evolution material for , which should not be too hard due to his high base health for his cost and the fact that he has the Gravestone trait. However, only Z-Mech can do so normally. Against Against Newspaper Zombie, refrain from whittling his health down, as his strength will snowball quickly; if your opponent decides to boost him at that state, your defeat may be sealed. Instead, aim to remove him as quickly as possible; since very few early-game plant combinations can remove him in a turn, instant-kills are the best response, and is the most efficient, being able to destroy Newspaper Zombie as early as turn 2, and before he can attack. Bouncing him is also a good option if his strength gets too high. But if you have to use a plant, use one that can destroy him in two turns or less. Gallery NewNewspaperZombie.png|Newspaper Zombie's statistics NewspaperZombieCardImage.png|Newspaper Zombie's card image Newspaper but you can read the texture.png|Newspaper Zombie's textures HDnewspaper.png|HD Newspaper Zombie NewspaperZombie.png|Another HD Newspaper Zombie NewspaperZombieAttack.JPG|Newspaper Zombie attacking AhMyNewspaper!.jpg |Newspaper Zombie hurt DedNewspaper.png|Newspaper Zombie destroyed 2 traits Newspaper.png|Newspaper Zombie with a star icon on his strength Amphibiousnewspaper.jpg|Newspaper Zombie on the aquatic lane without his newspaper GlitchedNewspaperZombieWithoutNewspaper.png|Newspaper Zombie tinted gray without his newspaper Oh Watch Out for Giant Newspaper Zombie!.png|Gigantic Newspaper Zombie tinted gray due to two glitches at once DevouronNewspaperZombiePvZH.jpg|Devour being played on Newspaper Zombie Old Newspaper Zombie stats.png|Newspaper Zombie's statistics before update 1.14.13 Newspaper Zombie (PvZH).PNG|Newspaper Zombie's statistics before update 1.2.11 NewspaperCard.PNG|Newspaper Zombie's card before update 1.14.13 Newspaper card.PNG|Newspaper Zombie's card Double Newspaper Zombie .jpeg|The player receiving two Newspaper Zombies from a Basic Pack, along with a Pepper M.D. Choice between Newspaper Zombie and Nibble.jpeg|The player having the choice between Newspaper Zombie and Nibble as the prize for completing a level before update 1.2.11 Trivia *In the game, he wears a gray shirt instead of the white shirt he wears in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. See also *Hibernating Beary Category:Gravestone cards Category:Professional cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies